Scarlet David
Scarlet David"New Challengers..." Credits is a member of Team SSSN. His weapons of choice are Hook and Darling, a flintlock pistol and a cutlass. Scarlet made a cameo appearance in "Extracurricular" and appeared in earnest in "New Challengers...". Appearance Scarlet has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There are several red markings around his left eye. He wears a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also wears a gray bandanna around his neck. On his right hand, he wears a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to. Personality Not much is known about Scarlet's personality, but when about to battle Team NDGO in the Vytal Festival, he expressed worry about getting sand in his boots, implying him to be somewhat fussy. Powers and Abilities Scarlet's weapons, named Hook and Darling, are a cutlass and a flintlock pistol with a grappling hook on the butt. He is quite skilled in swordsmanship, being able to best Nebula Violette in a one-on-one sword fight, as well as marksmanship, as he immobilized Gwen Darcy with a shot from his grappling hook pistol. Scarlet seems to have exceptional dexterity or luck. During the match with Team NDGO, he was able to grab onto part of a ship's mast when being flung through the air. He even managed to turn in mid-air and spread his arms out (akin to flying). He was also narrowly able to avoid being struck by a plethora of falling knives, accidentally dropped by Gwen. Trivia *Scarlet alludes to Peter Pan, specifically from the sequel novel, Peter in Scarlet. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Scarlet David/Behind the Scenes. *Coincidentally, Scarlet's voice actor, Gavin Free, has "David" as his middle name. *The color scarlet is a brilliant red color with a tinge of orange. *Scarlet, Sage and Neptune are all known to take design cues from members of the K-pop boy band Big Bang, with Scarlet taking cues from G-Dragon.Hook and DarlingMonty Oum's TwitterNew Challengers...Monty Oum's TwitterGwen DarcyBig Bang: Fantastic Baby and Team SSSN *In the Vol. 1: Red Like Roses volume of the RWBY: Official Manga Anthology, Scarlet states that he is not into girls, implying that he is gay. Although the anthology is considered non-canon, it is said that Miles Luna suggested the line to the manga writers, who consider this canon information.RWBYMA Homesha Twitter[[:File:Scarletdavidsource.png|'screenshot']] However, this has yet to be confirmed by Miles himself. *Scarlet's weapon, Hook and Darling, alludes to Captain Hook and Wendy Darling, also characters from Peter Pan. References Category:Team SSSN Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Shade Academy Students